


Supernatural Couple OneShots

by Slash2347



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apparently thats a thing, Crowley and Bobby?, Destiel :3, Im not tagging all the characters, M/M, Other, Sabriel :3, i hate doing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slash2347/pseuds/Slash2347
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meh sooo yeah the title says everything requests are open :3 just comment down below<br/>    I<br/>    I<br/>    v</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My First Story~  
This Sooo i know there may be alot of these on here but many of them dont update ._.  
SO~ I've decided to make my own little drabble thingy Q-Q please no hate comments  
Other than that feel free to comment below for a suggestion :3  
Arriverderci


	2. A Highschool Love Destiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by someone :D  
> For a Highschool AU  
> How about a HS Graduation!AU where Cas gives his valedictorian/salutatorian speech and mentions something that pushes (popular) Dean to come out  
> SOOO ill try it out

Castiel stood on the stage feeling slightly nervous looking towards Dean Winchester,his crush,who was hanging out with the Jocks

"fellow students and teachers you may not know me but my name's Castiel Novak a normal everyday student  
I recently moved here from (random fucking city/state) but the only reason im here today is because of two people  
My Brother Gabriel and Dean Winchester"

Now all eyes were on said people

"Now i know what your all thinking but Gabriel always helped through the hard times in life  
Dean was just Dean...He accepted me for who i was and didn't care what anyone said   
Dean Winchester i love you"

A silence filled the air Dean blushing from his shoulders all the way to his hairline.Sam was laughing silently while Bobby and John where proud for Castiel "whooo go little bro"Gabriel cheered.Dean,who was still blushin,rushed up to the stage and grabbed Castiel pulling him to a soft kiss;pulling apart they stood panting nose to nose "I love you too Cas"Dean smiled "no chick flick moments Dean"Castiel laughed getting pulled into a hug

OH  
MY  
F  
u  
c  
k  
i  
n  
g

dio

im soo late  
Mi Diaspice but just request down below and ill try my hardest

**Author's Note:**

> Have any of you seen Season 10  
> The Brotherly feels Q-Q  
> And for those who haven't   
> Watch it :3


End file.
